Miss Independent
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Holly J. has always taken pride in being Miss Independent. But then she starts to fall in love for Declan Coyne. Does 'Miss Independent' Holly J. still exist, or has Declan changed her into something else? Songfic to Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson.


**I was listening to **_**Miss Independent **_**by Kelly Clarkson the other day and thought it was the perfect song for Holly J. So here's **_**Miss Independent**__**.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, the song _Miss Independent _or Twilight****.**

I was in a good mood as I drove to Declan's house today. Today had gone good. I had finished the planning for the next school dance, set a date for a fundraiser, the babysitting business was thriving and aced a particularly hard math test. And now, I was on my way to see my boyfriend Declan. His parents were out and we would have the whole mansion to ourselves.

Yeah, my life rocked right now.

A familiar song started playing on the car radio and I turned it up. It was _Miss Independent _by Kelly Clarkson. I sort of considered it my theme song, except for all the parts about love…until now.

_Miss independent_

__

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

I smiled at the lyrics. That was the definition of Holly J. Sinclair. Independent woman who can take care of herself. Guys knew to keep their distance from me if I didn't want them and I wasn't afraid to make them do just that.

People knew just when to get out of my way, especially if I was on a warpath cause some idiot did something wrong, making more work for me. The only person who couldn't take a damn hint was Blue. He kept pushing me to be something I'm not, I had to dump him.

I was almost on my own now, having to practically support myself 'cause of my family's financial problems. But those problems were exactly why I tried to drive boys away, not wanting them to see the troubled Holly J. behind the perfect masquerade.

__

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

What is the feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise...it's time

To feel what's real

__

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true

But then came along Declan, Degrassi's resident player. I remembered the way he dazzled me after I accidently hit his car. He was so…suave. But like I said, he was a player and that just didn't roll with me. At least, I thought it didn't

Now every time I see Declan my palms sweat and my heart races and my cheeks burn as I blush I'm suddenly self-conscious about how I look. Declan was the only boy ever able to do those things to me.

I'll admit, this sudden feeling scared the crap out of me. It almost surprised me when I finally realized just how hard I had fallen for him. And a little part of me changed…I'm still not entirely sure what part. It's in there…somewhere.

_Miss guided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

I know I had a tendency to push guys away sometimes, often because I had my social image to think about, that thing with Toby. Everything about my boyfriend had to be perfectly calculated and perfect.

__

But she miscalculated

She didn't want to end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions

She went in a new direction

And found inside she felt a connection

She fell in love.

However, my expectations were wrong. Surer, Declan was rich, handsome, smart, had stunning blue eyes and was totally suave. But he was also romantic and playful and gentle and loving. He loved to whisper stuff in my ear, from sweet nothings that nearly made me swoon (me? Holly J. Sinclair? Swoon? I know, I can't believe it either) to dirty little comments that made me blush red as an apple._  
_

__

What is the feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)

Surprise...it's time (yeah)

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer the need to be defensive

Goodbye (goodbye), old you (old you)

When love, when love is true

'Miss Independent' Holly J. was still there…somewhere…I think._  
_

__

When Miss Independence walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

I was scared when I first discovered my feelings for Declan. I mean, I had never felt like this before, so it was totally new. I would even look in the mirror, as if expecting this internal feeling to show externally. But it didn't. I just ended up staring at the same flawless ivory skin, stunning blue eyes and and soft, staight, dirty blonde hair.

__

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I finally seen ...

I use to wonder what the big deal about love was. All the lovey dovey couples- like Anya and Sav- tended to make me just a bit nauseous. Okay, I'll admit, I was a bit jealous too, but more nauseous than jealous. But being with Declan, it made me realize just what all that stuff was about. Being with someone you cared about that much…it was wonderful.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_

_To feel (to feel) what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_

_When love, when love is true..._

I turned off the radio when I pulled into Declan's driveway. A smile spread across my face as I spotted Declan waiting for me at the front door, a wide grin on his face. I got out the car, locking the door, and ran over to him. He caught me in his arms and spun me around before capturing my lips is a deep kiss. We were still kissing as he put me down on my feet.

"Hi beautiful," he said with that sexy grin I loved so much, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hi yourself handsome," I replied, smiling up at him.

We ended up watching a movie in his huge living room, lying down on his couch. Declan was the only guy I knew that could watch _Twilight _(he insisted it was Fiona's DVD) and not complain once. I was lying on top of Declan, my head resting on his chest.

About halfway through the movie, I turned my gaze to Declan. He was watching the TV, looking genuinely interested. The glare from the TV reflected off his blue eyes. Eyes that turned to face me.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Love it," I said, capturing his lips in a kiss. The movie was forgotten was we moved onto a make-out session on his couch. His lips and tongue moved in a seductive dance with mine and his hands burned my skin as they glided along my arms, my hands, around my waist and up my shirt. My hands tangled in his brown hair, bringing his face closer to mine, losing myself in the moment.

'Miss Independent' Holly J. was still in there. Right next to 'head over heels in love for Declan' Holly J.

**There's _Miss Independent. _You can expect more DeclanxHolly J fanfics from me soon. I've noticed there's barely any fics with them on here :( I hope you liked this fanific! Please Review!**


End file.
